eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 45 - Eddard XII
Eddard II ist das fünfundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark hat die Wahrheit herausgefunden, wegen der Jon Arryn sterben musste. Außerdem erfährt er von Groß-Maester Pycelle und Petyr Baelish, dass Lord Tywin Lennister sich für einen Krieg rüstet. Später trifft er sich mit Königin Cersei Lennister und offeriert ihr, dass er König Robert Baratheon die Wahrheit über ihre Kinder mitteilen wird, wenn er von der Jagd zurückkehrt. Er bietet ihr an, dass sie aus der Stadt fliehen und ihre Kinder in Sicherheit bringen kann. Cersei antwortet, dass Eddard damit einen schweren Fehler gemacht hat. Synopsis Pycelle besucht Eddard am Krankenbett Groß-Maester Pycelle erklärt Eddard Stark, dass der Schmerz in seinem Bein bedeute, dass es heilt und daher ein gutes Zeichen sei. Eddard erwidert, dass er einfach nur froh ist, wenn das Bein nicht mehr schmerzt. Pycelle bietet ihm ein bisschen Mohnblumensaft an, aber Eddard meint, der Schlaf würde wieder schon viel besser funktionieren. Pycelle sagt, Schlaf sei der beste Heiler, woraufhin Eddard gut gelaunt erwidert, dass er gehofft hatte, dass Pycelle der beste Heiler sei. Pycelle informiert Eddard, dass Königin Cersei am Morgen eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater Lord Tywin Lennister erhalten habe, in der steht, dass er sehr verärgert über die Bestrafung von Ser Gregor Clegane ist. Eddard erklärt, dass es ihm egal sei, wie verärgert Lord Tywin ist, dabei muss er an Jaime Lennisters Lächeln und den sterbenden Jory Cassel in seinen Armen denken. Er fügt hinzu, dass falls Tywin sich der Gruppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion entgegenstelle, er sich König Robert Baratheon erklären müsse, da sie unter dessen Banner reiten würden, und Robert würde nichts mehr Freude bereiten, als sich widerspenstige Lords vorzuknöpfen. Pycelle verabschiedet sich kleinlaut und sagt, dass er am nächsten Tag wiederkommen werde. Eddard hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass Pycelle nun direkt zu Cersei läuft, um ihr seine Antwort "anzuvertrauen", doch hat er keine Angst vor Cerseis Reaktion. Er weiß, dass er sich auf Robert nicht unbedingt verlassen kann, aber das soll Cersei nicht wissen. Eddard verlangt einen Becher Honigwein und denkt über Jon Arryn und das nun entschlüsselte Geheimnis nach, das auch er schon gelöst hatte. Wie hatte er reagiert? War er deshalb gestorben Spoiler zeigen Eine gute Vermutung, aber Jon Arryn wurde von Lysa Tully und Petyr Baelish ermordet, siehe: VI-Sansa IV ? Er wundert sich darüber, dass die unschuldigen Augen eines Kindes das erkannt haben, was den Erwachsenen verborgen geblieben ist und wie er das eines Tages Sansa würde erklären müssen. Petyr Baelish besucht Eddard am Krankenbett Eine Stunde später stattet Petyr Baelish Eddard einen Besuch ab. Er entschuldigt sich sofort, weil er nicht lange bleiben kann, da er abermals ein Rendevous mit Lady Tanda Schurwerth hat, über deren Tochter er sich wieder lustig macht. Petyr berichtet, dass er über Varys von Gerüchten gehört habe, dass sich viele Ritter und Söldner in Casterlystein sammeln würden. Eddard fragt nach Robert und Petyr antwortet, dass der König vermutlich am liebsten ewig im Königswald jagen wollen würde. Der Weiße Hirsch ist anscheinend von Wölfen gefasst worden, was den König sehr wütend gemacht hat, aber dann kam das Gerücht auf, tiefer im Wald habe man einen riesigen Wildschweinkeiler entdeckt. Prinz Joffrey Baratheon, die beiden Rois Lord Yohn Rois und sein Sohn Robar Rois. , Ser Balon Swann und zwanzig Andere kehrten am Morgen von der Jagd heim. Eddard fragt nach Sandor Clegane, aber auch der ist mit Joffrey zurückgekehrt und sofort zu Cersei gegangen, die ihm vermutlich berichtet hat, dass Lord Beric Dondarrion losgeschickt wurde, um seinen Bruder zu töten. Auf dem Weg zur Tür entdeckt Kleinfinger Großmaester Malleons Buch über die Stammbäume der Hohen Häuser Westeros' und macht sich darüber lustig, indem er fragt, ob Eddard dieses Buch als Schlafmittel benutze. Kurz denkt Eddard darüber nach, ihm alles zu erzählen, dann aber entschließt er sich dazu, das nicht zu tun, weil er ihm nicht traut. Eddard fällt auf, dass er außer seinen Dienern in der Stadt keinem trauen kann: Kleinfinger hatte zwar Catelyn geholfen, doch ärgerte ihn noch immer, wie er seine Haut gerettet hatte nach Jaimes Überfall. Varys hielt er für noch schlimmer: er wusste zu viel und tat zu wenig. Pycelle wird jeden Tag mehr zu Cerseis Kreatur und Ser Barristan Selmy war alt und stur. Er hätte darauf bestanden, dass Eddard seiner Pflicht nachgeht. Eddard macht sich Sorgen um die knappe Zeit. In drei Tagen erst werden Sansa und Arya mit dem Schiff Windhexe (Schiff), das aus Braavos stammt, Richtung Heimat reisen und dann noch vor der Ernte in Winterfell sein. Wenn Robert zurückkehrt, musste er ihm alles berichten, was er wusste, das verlangte die Ehre. In der letzten Nacht hatte er von Rhaegar Targaryen und seinen getöteten Kindern Rhaenys Targaryen und Aegon Targaryen geträumt: Lord Tywin Lennister hatte sie in die roten Umhänge seiner Leibgarde gewickelt unter den Eisernen Thron gelegt, damit man das viele Blut nicht sehen konnte. Eddard dachte nun daran, dass er die Kinder schützen will und dass es kein erneutes Massaker an Kindern geben dürfe. Er ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Robert auch gnädig sein kann, wenn ein Mann ehrlich und mutig ist: er hatte Ser Barristan Selmy begnadigt, dann auch Pycelle, Varys und Balon Graufreud. Nun aber scheint die Sache anders zu liegen: Gift im Dunkeln, ein Messer,... Eddard vermutet, dass Robert alle umbringen wird, so wie er auch seinen lebenslangen Hass gegenüber Rhaegar Targaryen pflegt. Trotzdem musste er ihm das Geheimnis anvertrauen, er war es Jon Arryn schuldig, dem Reich und nicht zuletzt Bran, der anscheinend auch schon etwas herausgefunden hatte. Eddard trifft sich mit Cersei im Götterhain Am spätern Nachmittag ruft Eddard nach Tomard, dem ängstlichen neuen Hauptmann seiner Garde. Eddard möchte zum Götterhain gebracht werden. Zusammen mit Varly humpelt er über den Burghof und befiehlt Tom, die Wachen zu verdoppeln, obwohl die Wachen schon unter großem Druck stehen. Sobald sie den einsamen Götterhain mit dem Herzbaum erreicht haben, sendet er Tom aus, um Cersei einen Brief zu überstellen mit einer Einladung, sich mit ihm hier zu treffen. Er wartet lange unter dem Herzbaum, fühlt die Gegenwart seiner Götter und merkt, wie sein Bein weniger schmerzt. Cersei erscheint mit der Abenddämmerung, allein, wie Eddard gebeten hatte, in einfacher Kleidung. Eddard kann immer noch die gelben Reste der Prellung nach Roberts Schlag sehen siehe: I-Eddard X . Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erkennt er in ihren anmutigen Bewegungen ihre Schönheit wieder. Eddard eröffnet ihr, dass er nun das Geheimnis kenne, für das Jon Arryn gestorben sei. Cersei kontert, indem sie ihn fragt, ob er sie hat herkommen lassen, um ihr Rätsel aufzugeben oder um sie gar zu entführen wie es Catelyn mit Tyrion getan hat. Eddard entgegnet kalt, dass sie nie zu ihm gekommen wäre, wenn sie das wirklich glauben würde. Er streichelt ihr über die Wange und fragt, ob Robert sie oft geschlagen hätte. Sie weicht zurück, sagt, dass das ein oder zweimal passiert sei und dass Robert sich das nie mit Jaime in ihrer Nähe getraut hätte. Er hätte Robert umgebracht, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben gekostet hätte, ihr Bruder sei hundertmal mehr wert als Eddards Freund. Eddard fragt sie, ob Jaime ihr Bruder oder ihr Liebhaber sei, und sie antwortet gelassen, dass er beides sei. Sie finde nichts dabei, das sei schon seit ihrer Kindheit so und die Targaryen würden das seit dreihundert Jahren so machen, um ihr Blut reinzuhalten. Vielmehr seien sie eins, eine Seele in zwei Körpern, und als sie auf die Welt kamen, habe er, Jaime, sich schon an ihrem Fuß festgehalten, nachdem sie im Mutterleib beieinander gewesen seien. Eddard fragt nach Bran, und sie gesteht, dass er sie beim Verkehr gesehen habe. Sie fragt ihn dasselbe, das ihn schon Robert gefragt hat, nämlich ob er seine Kinder liebe. Eddard muss sich eingestehen, dass er auch sehr irrational handeln würde, wenn seine Kinder in Gefahr seien, Catelyn wahrscheinlich noch mehr, und dann muss er sich fragen, was wäre, wenn es sich um Jon Schnee handeln würde. Eddard stellt fest, dass alle drei Kinder Cerseis in Wahrheit von Jaime sind, und Cersei antwortet: "Den Göttern sei dank!" Großmaester Malleon hatte alle Verbindungen der Hohen Häuser aufgelistet und beschrieben, die letzte Verbindung zwischen den Häusern Baratheon und Lennister lag 90 Jahre zurück: damals heiratete Tya Lennister Gowen Baratheon, den dritten Sohn des damaligen Lords von Sturmkap. Sie hatten einen einzigen Sohn, der schon in Kindesalter starb, aber groß und kräftig gewesen war und schwarzes Haar gehabt hatte. Dreißig Jahre zuvor waren aus einer Verbindung eines Lennister-Mannes und einer Baratheon-Frau vier Kinder entsprungen, alle mit pechschwarzem Haar. Soweit er zurückblickte, war bei diesen Konstellationen stets das Erbgut der Baratheons stärker, jedenfalls was die Haarfarbe anging. Er fragt Cersei, wie es nach diesen ganzen Jahren sein könne, dass sie nie ein Kind von Robert bekommen habe, und sie antwortet, dass sie tatsächlich einmal schwanger war von ihm, das Kind aber hat entfernen lassen, und seitdem andere Wege gefunden habe, Robert zu befriedigen, wenn er - was selten genug vorkommt - von seinen Freudenmädchen abkomme und meist betrunken zu ihr ins Gemach komme. Sie sagt weiterhin, dass sie es kaum ertragen könne, von ihm berührt zu werden. Als Eddard fragt, warum sie ihn so hasse, erzählt sie, wie er in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht betrunken mit ihr geschlafen habe und dabei den Namen von Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark geflüstert habe. Eddard sagt, dass er nicht wisse, wer von beiden ihm mehr leid tue. Cersei erwidert, dass sie sein Mitleid nicht brauche und streicht ihm über den Oberschenkel und das Gesicht und bietet sich ihm an, während sie sagt, dass das Reich eine starke Hand brauche und sie ihm nicht vergessen werde, wenn er gütig zu ihr sei. Eddard fragt sie, ob sie Jon Arryn dasselbe Angebot gemacht habe, woraufhin sie ihn schlägt. Sie wirft ihm vor, kein bisschen besser zu sein als sie selbst oder Jaime oder Robert, schließlich habe er selbst einen Bastard. Sie fragt sich, wer wohl die Mutter sein könnte: eine dornische Bäuerin, ein Freudenmädchen oder vielleicht Ashara Dayn, die Schwester von Arthur Dayn, den Eddard kurz zuvor getötet hatte? Eddard eröffnet Cersei, dass er beabsichtige, König Robert alles zu erzählen, was er weiß, wenn er wieder von der Jagd zurückkommt. Er empfiehlt Cersei, mit ihren Kindern in die Verbannung zu gehen, und zwar nicht nach Casterlystein, sondern in die Freien Städte, den Hafen von Ibben oder zu den Sommerinseln. Sie solle auch ihren Vater und ihren Bruder mitnehmen, denn Roberts Rachedurst werde sie bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen. Cersei erhebt sich und blickt Eddard an: er habe einen Fehler gemacht, damals bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, als er ihren Bruder auf dem Thron habe sitzen sehen. Er hätte selbst den Thron besteigen sollen. Eddard sagt, dass er viele Fehler in seinem Leben begangen habe, das sei aber keiner gewesen, aber Cersei insistiert, dass wenn man das "Spiel der Throne" spiele, man nur gewinnen oder sterben könne, dazwischen gebe es nichts. Dann lässt sie Eddard im Götterhain unter den leuchtenden Sternen stehen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 06